


don’t waste your love

by 0hyacinthus0



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Forgive Me, Gen, I don’t know what this is, I wrote this on a plane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 00:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14659169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0hyacinthus0/pseuds/0hyacinthus0
Summary: the sun will forever chase the moon, and the moon will always run.





	don’t waste your love

**Author's Note:**

> as the tags say, this is nonsense that floated around in my brain and I had to get it out.

the sun eternally chases the moon.

 

every night, the sun leaves the sky to darkness as he searches for the slightest flash of silver, a glimmer of light.

 

the moon eternally runs from the sun.

 

every night, as the sun searches for her, she inhabits the abandoned sky. her children, the stars, born from her light, come to greet the moon while the sun searches.

 

the oceans sing her name, call her back to the depths of their midst from where she comes from.

 

the sun will not catch up with the moon until fate’s spinning wheel stops spinning, and the moon will forever run from the sun.


End file.
